Love Me Good or Love Me Bad
by GildartsGirl923
Summary: A girl falls for Bakura, but after a incident Yami Bakura shows up and has plans of his own. This is rated M for later chapters Romance/Humor/Angst.
1. Black and White

Hi, everyone so I read a fanfic called _When I Fell into a Fountain_ by. Zeratheliger and well the way she portrayed Yami Bakura made me think what if I did a fanfic about him… Now this is quite out of the norm for me, since I never really gave Bakura any thoughts since Seto Kaiba has always been my favorite and then Yami/Yugi. Bakura was always the funny sweet Ryou or the evil guy that just never leaves; he never held any interest, not to me anyway. So this all came to me really late at night so I decided to go to bed but when I awoke I knew that I had to try and write the idea that appeared in my head. So hope you like it. This is supposed to be a funny/romance but it might have a little angst in it to.

'_Thoughts' _

**Love Me Good or Love Me Bad**

**Chapter 1**

**(OC POV)**

Alexis didn't know what to expect as she walked into Domino High. She took in everything she could as she made her way to the main office, as soon as she had everything the principle volunteered to explain the layout of the school, to show her to her locker, and to take her to her classroom.

'_Maybe it won't be so bad... it couldn't get any worse, right?' _Alexis asked herself as the principle open the classroom door for her.

-X-

The school day was just beginning and already Bakura could tell that most of his classmates were already bored… but not for him, he didn't mind it one bit since with the evil presence from millennium ring gone he was just happy he could have a normal senior year, it was like he didn't have a care in the world that is until she walked in…

"Hello class, before you begin I would like all of you to meet your new classmate" the Principle announced to the class indicating the girl standing next to him.

"Why don't you tell them a little about yourself," the Principle told more than asked as he took his leave, closing the door behind him.

The girl nodded before she spoke "Hi, my name is Alexis Tate, I just moved here from America since my parents got a job offer here in Domino City…."

Bakura tried to listen intently as he looked her over. He figured she was around 5'4 if he had to guess, her hair just made it past her shoulders in length, the color was different being a dark brown-reddish color, she had icy-blue eyes that shined playfully, yet there was a hint of darkness behind the shine, and although he tried not to look at her womanly parts even a gentlemen couldn't not notice the how gracious god must have been with her…

'_Now that's no way to think about a lady' _he mentally slapped himself for being so vulgar

"Well that quite interesting… thank you for sharing, now why don't you take the seat right behind Bakura," the teacher said while she began class.

Bakura watched her as she came towards him, he blushed when she give him the most sweetest smile he had ever seen, and then smiled in return when he saw her mouth Hi before taking her seat. Bakura felt an elbow hit his side, looking to his right just as his friend Joey leaned in to whisper "Hey, you think we should invite her to sit with us at lunch?"

All he did was nod in approval.

**(Alexis POV)**

I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched the two boys whisper to each other, I couldn't believe myself, I acted so cool and confident passing '_Couldn't of made a better impression if I tried… score on for Lexis!' _I cheered before getting entranced again by the white hair boy, _'He is so pretty, I didn't think they could even make boys to look like that… Bakura, I think that's what the teacher called him' _my mind just couldn't get over how pretty he was which made it extremely difficult to focus.

'_I just love his hair it's just so white like snow but it's crazy to… I'm soooo jealous'_ I had to control myself if I didn't I might have reach out and touch it. But, it didn't take long for the bell to ring signaling the end of class, "Ok class I'll see you tomorrow, read chapter 2.1 for tomorrow and answer question 1 and 2," reminded the teacher as he exited the door.

'_What should I ask him… maybe… no… Oh I could ask why the teacher left… that would be a good reason to ask a question' _happy with my idea I reach my hand out to tap his shoulder, but I barely touched his hair before he spun around.

"OMG!" I gasped trying to calm my nerves

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you," Bakura said with a slight blush on his face.

Just then the blonde next to him got up and sat on my desk making a wall between us "Alexis right? Joey Wheeler's the name, and this here is Bakura and well, we were wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with us and some of our friends, since you're new and all?" asking rather abruptly

Quickly putting on a smile "That would be great… Thank you, but call me Lexis, I don't mean to sound dumb or anything but, why'd the teacher leave the classroom?"

I heard a small chuckle come from behind Joey, "I thought the same thing when I first transferred here from England… it takes some getting used to but it's supposed to keep us students more focused so they have the teachers move from room to room and give us students a five minute break between each subject."

"I see well that sucks," I was kind of bummed out that I had to stay in the same room all day, but the upside was that I could sit behind Bakura the whole time.

"How was it at your old high school?" I look to my left to see a kind of short, tri-colored haired boy sitting next to me.

He was kind of cute too "Well, it's almost the exact opposite of what you do here, the teachers have designated rooms and the students go to those rooms for those subjects, it's not that important or anything but it kind of made the day go by a little faster," I answered politely

"That actually sounds cool…Yugi just imagine you could stop at your locker between every class and get something to eat," Joey almost drooled thinking about it

"And how is that any different than what you do now Joey" Yugi remarked as both him and Bakura laughed.

"So your name is Yugi, well call me Lexis, nice to meetcha" I smile and held out my hand.

He smiled in return and took my hand "Nice yo meet you to." I instantly felt a burning sensation in my wrists, but when I looked at Yugi he didn't seem to show any indication that he felt the same sensation. Just then the next teacher came in and yelled at Joey for sitting on my desk. Causing a few students to giggle.

-X-

When lunch finally came we gathered our things and headed to our lockers, I was sad to see that none of them had a locker close to mine but, I did however have a very good looking yet intimating brunette leaning against the locker next to mine. I slowly approached trying not to draw any unwanted attention but, its kind of hard not to when someone continues to watch you like a hawk and yet not say a word. It also didn't help that he was so tall, I felt like he could crush me, when I finished putting my stuff away and closed my locker I couldn't take it anymore… I hate it when people stare.

"Can I help you?" I asked, but he just gave me a raised eye brow and "hmph" and walked away.

"What was that about," I heard right behind me, I swear I jump ten feet before a turned around to see that it was Bakura. "OMG, you need to stop scarying me, my heart can't take it."

He chuckled "I'm sorry, I don't mean to do it, is just a bad habit I guess."

I smiled and shook my head as we began to walk toward the cafeteria "So who was that guy at my locker?"

"Oh you dont know, that Seto Kaiba he's the CEO and Owner of Kaiba Corps, which is a big business that invents gaming technology like the ones they use for the Duel Monsters game" he explained as we went through the line and than sat down. I sat next to Yugi and Bakura sat on my other side, Yugi than introduced me to Tea and Tristan, but after that the rest of the lunch was a lost to me.

'_It's inhuman to eat like that!' _I couldn't look away as Joey attacked his food like a wild animal; I guess everyone thought the face I was making was funny since they were all laughing hysterically knowing all too well why I had the look of horror on my face.

As for the remainder of the day, it went pretty uneventful, and then the last bell rang. I went to my locker happy to see that Kaiba wasn't there to give me the stare down_. 'Who stares at people like that…it's just plain rude'_ Pushing it out of my mind I quickly grabbed my stuff and hoped I could find Bakura. I was so glad he had such pretty white hair, not only was it pretty but it made him easy to pick out in a crowd to .

"Bakura! Wait for me," I finally caught up with him just as he reached the doors out of Domino High School, I smiled as he opened the door for me.

"Aww, what a gentlemen," he cracked a sweeter than cake smile at me, _'A girl could get use to that.' _We walked to the end of the school yard together, and as he turned to go, I got a great idea and before I talked myself out of it I asked, "Since it's Friday, and I'm new in town… I was wondering if you weren't busy tomorrow if you could show me around." I blushed slightly.

"Sure, I would be delighted to." Bakura said, and even though I live practical across town from him he insisted on picking me up, saying that it was the gentlemen thing to do.

"I can't wait" I smiled as I wrote down my address and phone number in case something came up.

"I'll be there at Noon," He waved and we head in opposite directions.

I had maybe walked a block when I heard, "Lexis, wait up," I turned around to see Yugi and Tea running after me.

"Hey," smiling as they finally reached me, "Do mind if we walk together since it looks like were heading in the same direction," Yugi asked.

I could hardly contain myself, "No that would be great I hate walking alone, plus I don't really know my way around just yet so, that would be great…" I replied.

"So what did you think about your first day?" Yugi asked, "Great, I'm kind of glad that Joey sat his big butt on my desk, even though I might not look at food the same way again," I smiled as I got a laugh out of the pair.

"I'm glad, it kind of nice to have another girl to hang out with," Tea confessed giving me a big smile. We talked almost the whole way, except for the last couple blocks we had to go in different directions, we said our goodbyes and I could hardly keep the smile off my face. _'I can't believe it… what am I saying, I can believe it. I deserve to have a good thing happen to me for once'_

The good feeling lasted all the way to my apartment door, but like glass the happiness shattered as I slipped into the dark and cold apartment. Because, when you're alone it's impossible to stop memories that are as painful as mine.

-X-

I know this chapter is choppy and I swear they'll get better… I already have ideas for the next chapter and trust me I have a few great ideas and I can't wait to get far enough in this story to write them… I know you'll love it… I'll give you a hint with one, it involves something bad happening and Bakura finds Lexis in the rain, he takes her home but Bakura might not be rid of his evil spirit as he though :P Gosh I can't wait hehehe.


	2. Around Town

So here is chapter 2 I hope this goes a little bit better than the last. I hate writing the beginnings to stories because I never think there good enough. It might be that I over think them a little. Hmm well anyway Lexis and Bakura going on there none official date but, it won't be non- official for long, hope you like it. Oh and your going to find out a few of Lexis secrets too.

Yami Bakura: Will you hurry up already and get me into the story you lazy twit.

Me: Really O.o just you wait I'll have you begging for mercy.

Yami Bakura: Really! ***gives me that evil look***

Me: wHaT!… I don't like that look in your eyes ***starts to run away***

Yami Bakura: Oh the things I could do to you ***starts to chase me*** It's going to be like Christmas when I get my hands on you.

Me: I don't know if I should take that as a good sign or a bad one ***continues to run***

Yami Bakura: ***Pull out fuzzy hand cuffs and laugh evilly***

Me: (O_O) Bad definitely bad

**-X-**

**Love Me Good or Love Me Bad**

**Chapter 2**

(Lexis POV)

I couldn't help but groan as I hear the familiar noise of my alarm clock screaming at me that it was 9:00 a.m. After throwing it on the floor I slowly crawled out from under the covers to head to the bathroom.

"Oww," I yelped as I stub my toe on the edge of the bathroom door punching it trying to make it feel my pain.

"What a way to start the day," I grumbled as I turned the shower on and got undressed. I caught sight of the fading scar right underneath my right breast, "No, I'm not going to think about that today. Today is going to great, I get to go around town with a super nice, not to mention cute guy, I making friends at school I'm going to start over and I'm going to be happy just like I promised." I told myself as I jumped into the shower,

I just got done shaving when the hot water ran out "Great… Way me," I finished my shower even though I was shivering like a leaf when I got out. I wrapped myself up in a towel and went and looked for an outfit. I looked at the sad looking room that was my bedroom with only a bed, a desk, a small closet, nightstand, and one big dresser. It was late September, so it was a little cooler out. I grabbed my bra and underwear matching them by color, I always matched them it was a strange pet peeve I had, I grabbed one of my favorite pairs of jeans, a dark purple tank, then I decided to put on a nice tan shirt with dark purple flowers on it that had sleeves that started below the shoulder giving it a little sexier look. It was the perfect shirt to look next yet not to nice.

"Can't let myself slip into the friend zone if I got a chance," I smiled looking at myself approvingly. I went to the bathroom to dry and do my hair, opting to leave it down putting in a hair product to give it a little style. When I was happy with my appearance I looked at the time to see that it was just about eleven.

I walked out of my room to the bare apartment; it was small, with one room, one bath, a living room and a small kitchen. I opened the window to see that it was indeed a little cool but there was a nice warm breeze. _'A light jacket would be good'_ I went back to my room and found my denim jacket and slipped on some nice brown shoes. Suddenly I heard the familiar song that was my ringtone, it was just a number so I assumed it was Bakura.

"Hello," I spoke, "Lexis, this is Bakura, I'm early but I think I'm at the right place can you see me I'm out on the sidewalk," Bakura explained. I quickly ran to the window and look down, and there he was I waved as I talked "I see you, look up." He looked up and returned my wave "I'll be right down don't move," I told him, _'I don't really want him to see this sad place.' _I thought as I closed the window.

"You don't want me to come up?" he asked, "No, I'm al lready just have to grab my purse…I'm out the door right now," I explained. "Ok," was all he replied, sounding a little disappointed. I live on the 6th floor so I quickly took the stairs since I hate to wait for the elevator. I put my cell phone into my purse as I saw Bakura smiling and holding the door for me. I smiled "You keep it up and I just might get use to that," teasing him. He chuckled, "Then my plan is working," teasing right back. He looked very cute with his jacket, light blue shirt and blue jeans. _'It brings out the white in his hair..heheh'_

"So I was thinking we could walk since it kind of nice out and well, I figured I could show you the game shop where Yugi lives…" Bakura spoke before I interrupted, "Yugi lives in a game shop?" He looked at me a little surprise with my excitement, "Yes, him and his grandpa, so then I thought maybe I could take you to the Domino Museum.. have you eaten?" he finished.

I shook my head no, "Why do you ask?" I asked softly. Bakura just smiled, "Here we are." I looked at the strange shape building in front of me and then watched as Bakura went and opened the door. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head, which got me a chuckle from him.

"Hello, how can… Lexis, Bakura what are you two up to" Yugi perked-up as he came out from behind the desk.

"Hi Yugi, Bakura was just taking me around town today… you know to get better acquanted with Domino," I explained. "Bakura that really nice of you, where are you guys going?" Yugi asked looking at Bakura.

"Well after here I figured I'd take her to the museum, maybe the Domino Mall, there's the Pier…is there any place else you can think of Yugi?" Bakura inquired, Yugi put his hands behind his head, "Well when Tea took Atem out she took him to the Ice Cream Shop and to the arcade."

"Whose Atem is that Tea's Boyfriend?" I asked, both looked at me like I was crazy almost falling over in the process, Yugi then proceeded "No, no, no, just a friend," waving his hand in front of him as if to emphases that he was no big deal.

"Well, we better be going," Bakura said seeming like he was in a rush, "Well I'm going to see Tea later so hopefully we'll see you," Yugi half yelled as he smiled and waved goodbye. I didn't move still confused at the abrupt end of our meeting, I didn't realize I was being pulled out till after I was out the door. I look down to see Bakura holding my hand and again I got that burning in my wrists again, it wasn't unpleasant just different.

'_OMG, were holding hands!' _At this point I turned three shades of red, and I felt like singing.

**-X-**

**(Bakura POV)**

'_That was a close call…pheew, just keep walking till we get to the museum' _thinking to myself

After 2 blocks I felt movement in his hand, I looked down to see Lexis had intertwined our fingers.

'_I never let go of her hand!' _ I smiled down at her and saw that she was looking up at me with such an innocent look I couldn't help but blush.

'_Oh bloody hell, I'm a gentlemen, first she wears such an adorable outfit, now were holding hands, does she like me…?' _ to busy having a mental fight with himself, I didn't realize that I completely pass the Domino Museum. It wasn't until I felt a tug on my arm that I realized that I spaced out.

"Bakura are you ok, you look confused, and do you know where we are?" Lexis asked rather worried. Looking around I noticing that I had past the Museum four blocks ago, and now we were closer to the mall than the museum.

"Yes, the Mall is just down the block," I quick comforted her. She lit up instantly and now she was the one pulling me don't the block. I couldn't help but laugh, _'She just so cute'_

We went to lots of stores, she picked out and outfit that I thought looked great on her, and when she wasn't looking I found a hair piece that matched, I thought it would look good on her. I saw two shirts that I liked one was a solid dark blue, and the other was a long sleeve white shirt to go underneath.

"Get them it'll be perfect, since the weather is getting cooler," she urged me "You'll look great in it I swear I got an eye for these things." I couldn't not get them, after that I heard a strange rumble.

When I looked down I saw she was bright red, "Sorry, I must be hungry" barely auditable. I couldn't help but laugh, she got redder from embarrassment. Which only succeeded in making her look cuter.

**(Lexis POV)**

'_I can't believe my stomach just did that, and now he's laughing at me oh gosh I'm soooo embarrassed'_

I just wanted to run and hide, but before I could I felt Bakura grab my hand again, "Come on I know exactly where to go, my treat," he said proudly and giving me that sweet smile again. We were out of the mall, across the street, and into a booth in no time flat.

"I hope you like Pizza," he asked questionly, "Like it, I love pizza!" I just wanted to hug him.

'_Cute, nice, fun, and has good taste in food… I think I'm in trouble' _

The waiter arrive, we both had water and order one medium pizza. "So Lexis, what do you think of Domino so far, do you think you'll like it here." He asked me as soon as the waiter left. "I was a little worried yesterday, but after meeting you and everyone else I think I going to like it here," I told him happily. Just then we heard a knock on the window and when we both looked we almost died of laughter. There was Joey with a face that show utter amazement, I looked at Bakura and he looked at me and then we noticed what Joey was eyeing the pizza the waiter just set down at that moment. I just couldn't stop laughing, "Should we ask him to join?" Bakura asked and all I could do was shake my head yes since I couldn't breathe from laughing so hard.

I watch as Bakura got up and told Joey to come in, not knowing before that there was a girl with him. When they came in Bakura moved to sit with me and Joey and the pretty girl sat on the other side.

Joey introduced her right away "Lexis this is my sister Serenity, Serenity this is our friend Lexis." We shook hands. "Oh, your Joey's sister, you're so cute," I could help myself. She blush "Thank you, so are you."

"So what are you to up to," Joey asked as he wasted no time digging into the pizza.

"Lexis asked me yesterday if I would show her around," Bakura answered, "That's cool, so how do you like things here in Domino?" Serenity asked.

I figured I could make Joey look good in front of his little sister, "Well thanks to your brother here, I got to meet everyone, and I think it going to be just great," giving him a big grateful smile. He gave me a thumbs up, which I was glad since he had a mouthful of food. After we finish Joey and Bakura split the bill and I left the tip.

As we left the restaurant I looked at my phone to see that it was 4:30, already.

Serenity turned around with an apologetic look on her face, "Sorry if we wreaked your date, Joey just can't help his stomach." We both looked at each other turning a few shades darker.

Joey softly hit Serenity on the back of the head, "JOEY, what was that for?" she whined. "There not on a date sis there just friends, she just transferred here… remember?" Joey explained. Serenity blushed again, "Oh, I forgot sorry, but if you don't mind me saying, I think you two do make a cute couple." After that Joey had enough and was pulling her home, giving us both a wave goodbye, yelling "See you at school on Monday." And then they were gone.

We stood there for a few minutes both of us were to embarrassed to speak; we turned and looked at each other causing us both to blush even more. Then there was a click and a man handed me a picture, "Young love, it's so nice to see," he spoke as he pushed us together and took another picture. "But,…" Bakura tried to explain but the man wouldn't have it. "Normally I charge, but for you two… there free, your such a cute couple, good luck," he laugh as he hand the second picture to Bakura and walked away.

I was so embarrassed at this point I didn't know what to say. Bakura was the first one to speak, "Well that was nice…" he looked at me waiting for a responses. "Yeah, it was wasn't it," and with those few words the awkward moment had past.

"Bakura, Lexis, hey what are you two up to," we turned to see Yugi and Tea together.

"Oh, you just missed Joey and Serenity, they ate with us," gladded that they had showed up. "Really, that sucks, what are you two going to do now?" Tea asked.

"Well sadly I only was able to take her to Yugi's, the mall, and then we went to the Pizzeria," Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "I was planning on taking her to the museum but, that closes in an hour, and well it's to cold for the Pier," Bakura thought out load.

"So basically you don't have a clue," Tea remarked, making Bakura look defeated.

"What are you two going to do?" I asked trying to be a little useful, "We were going to go to the mall, but Tea said she thought of something else when we got here then we saw you two…What were you going to say Tea?" Yugi asked Tea.

Tea let out a big smile, "We'll I was trying to talk myself out of this but, since Lexis and Bakura are here it could be a lot of fun," we all listened to Tea intently waiting to find out the mysterious thing we could do. Suddenly Tea grabbed my hands, and looked at me with complete seriousnes in her eyes and yet excitement was radiating from her, "Lexis, do you like to dance?"

**-X-**

Wow long chapter, well at least I'm getting somewhere with this. Well hope you liked it. Sorry for the cliff hanger. But, I swear the next chapter is going to be exciting

Yami Bakura: WOMEN! Why am I still not in this Ra forsaken fanfic yet?

Me: Will you just cool it, you'll make your grand appearance in the next chapter or two so just hold your Egyptian cotton undies ***stick my tongue out at him***

Yami Bakura: I'll send you to the shadow realm with that attitude Women!

Me: Ha, that doesn't scare ***starts to inch away***

Yami Bakura: ***Millennium ring starts to glow***

Me: Well see yea** *runs away***

Yami Bakura: Get back here!** *chases me***


	3. Absences of Light

Well here it is chapter 3, gosh I've been typing like a mad man… I probably should be doing homework but that's no fun :P

So anyways I thought I should try and update fast since I left at a really super fun time and I really wanted to write the next chapter…. I hope you guys like them so far

Yami Bakura: ***grabs me by the wrist holding it above my head making us eye level*** Woman! These people will not like this fanfic. I have yet to make an appearance… and I can't take just sitting here anymore so I'm going to make you into my new personal play thing ***laugh evilly***

Me: **O.o** I will be no one's personal nothing ***Slaps Bakura in the face*** Ooh ouch! ***shakes hand in pain***

Yami Bakura: ***smiles showing his sharp fangs*** Oh I just love foreplay

Me: Ok well I will most likely have Yami Bakura in this chapter, it's like the saying goes an idle mind is the devils play thing, and with his imagination I might not make it through the next chapter if I don't give him something to do so here's chapter 3.

**Love Me Good or Love Me Bad**

**-X-**

**(Lexis POV)**

Tea let out a big smile, "We'll I was trying to talk myself out of this but, since Lexis and Bakura are here, it could be a lot of fun," we all listened intently waiting to find out the mysterious thing we could do. Suddenly Tea grabbed my hands looking at me with complete seriousness, but I could feel excitement radiate from her, "Just one question Lexis, do you like to dance?"

I was rather shocked not expecting her question, "I love dancing… but why?" I wanted to jump for joy, I loved to dance. I'm not great or anything, but I do like music and dancing is my favorite stress reliever.

"GREAT! Let's go," smiling at me like I just told her she'd won the lottery and then suddenly I was being pulled. I quickly grabbed for Bakura just barely catching his sleeve, he then grabbed Yugi and from there it was like we were chained together to afraid of letting go. I heard the boys whispering behind me just before Yugi spoke, "Tea? If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?"

"We're going to Ember, it's a dance club I found a month or so ago, its super nice and it's for people under 21. So we don't have to worry about drunks or anything," Tea spoke matter of factly, not bothering to look back or even slow down. After what seemed like forever we came upon a brightly lit building with the word Ember lit with bright red, orange, and yellow neon.

Tea finally let her death grip go as she turned around, still having that huge smile on her face. "Here we are!" she said excitedly, "What is this club like Tea," Bakura asked looking rather sheepish. Tea excitement seemed to deflate a little as she took in Yugi's and Bakura's demeanors.

"Well, there's a lot of lights and the music is a little loud, but it's not super popular so it won't be crazy crowded, and well there are couches and stuff to sit on if you don't want to dance," Tea said giving the boys the chance to opt out.

Seeming a little more relieved once they found out that they could sit out if they wanted to. Tea looked at me searching my face to see if she was making everyone do something they didn't want to do. But, I wanted to dance so I gave her a big smile and grabbed her hand to give it a little squeeze before telling her 'Let's go and have some fun," which was all she needed and the excitement was right back. I could feel the same pulling sensation in the hand Tea was holding so I quickly reach out with my free hand, when I felt contact I grabbed immediately, I didn't even have to look to know that I had grabbed Yugi's hand feeling the burning sensation in my wrist's again.

"WHY ME," Bakura said in a defeated tone, I couldn't help but look at him and laugh, which got me a smile in return, as we went through the doors.

"Oh, wow Tea this place is amazing," I said in awe as I took in the crowded room with flashing lights, the red lit floor, and the great music. "I know, right" barely able to hear her as she pulled us to a big black and orange sofa.

Once we were seated Tea pointed out the bar that served non-alcoholic drinks, the restrooms, there was a second floor and the stairs to get up there. After she explained everything the boys took their leave heading to the restroom and then going to the second level where it would be a little quieter.

Tea and I headed straight towards the dance floor. That's when I first realized that the music was from a band and not a DJ. I was a little hesitant at first, since there were so many people on the dance floor but, Tea didn't let that last too long and in no time at all we were having the time of our lives.

I was amazed at how graceful Tea was, and I wasn't the only one, as I was dancing I could see that others had noticed to. Suddenly without any warning two guys moved next to us trying to cut in, we both ignored them that is until they started grabbing at our waists trying to make us bump and grind with them. Tea pushed her guy away and I tried to do the same but, he just wouldn't have it.

"Where you think you're going honey?" he said, as he hold on me tightened, which was now biting into my sides. I looked around and found that Tea was getting some help from the bouncers, but before I knew what was happening I was off the dance floor and being pulled towards a back door. I immediately went into survival mode, twisting and about to let out a scream but then I was pulled up bridal style and had a pair of rough lips crushed down on mine. I felt the cool air and knew that any stranger that had seen us would have thought we were a couple getting horny from dancing.

I bit down on his lip which in turn made him drop me and curse a few words. I tried crawling away to get some room between us, but it wasn't a second later my head was being ripped backwards and then my back was smashed in to his chest. He wrapped his arms crushingly around me, causing a sound of pain to erupt from my throat. "Oh, don't worry honey I'll make sure you'll make lots of noises like that tonight," I felt my body go rigged and then I screamed for my life before everything went black.

-X-

(Bakura's POV)

As Yugi and I found a place on the second floor we found a table right next to the railing so we could keep an eye on the girls.

"So Bakura, not much of a dancer either huh?" Yugi asked me, "Oh no not at all, I'm quite bad," I replied finally spotting Tea and Lexis. I must have had a look on my face because Yugi sounded interested when he asked, "What are looking at, Bakura?"

"Tea and Lexis they move quite beautifully, Tea wants to be a dancer doesn't she?" I asked Yugi, nodding his head before replying, "It's been her dream for years, and she is constantly practicing, I think she even taking a few dancing class during the school terms." Yugi explained as he took a look at the girls, "Well Lexis isn't bad herself, she's not as graceful but, she really moves with the music don't you think?" looking at me.

I couldn't help but feel the slight warmth in my cheeks, "Yes…Yes she does…Yugi I got a question?" I was afraid to ask. "Yeah, Bakura, what is it?" looking at me with worried eyes. "How do you feel now that Atem is gone, does it feel like something is somehow missing?" I could see the understanding in his eyes and I knew that I wasn't alone. "I know that my relationship with Atem was different than yours with the spirit of the ring but, he was still apart of you,' confirming his understanding.

"I know he was evil, but I just can't shake the feeling, he was a part of me Yugi and its just weird not having to worry about him anymore, don't get me wrong I like not having to worry about an evil spirit trying to send my friend to the shadow realm but I just feel broken," I confessed. I looked at Yugi noticing something catch his attention. When looked I saw them, the two guys trying to hang all over Tea and Lexis.

I looked back at Yugi seeing a strange look on his face that quickly turned to anger. Looking back I saw Tea pushed one guy away. Then I noticed there was a guy who was blonde and he wasn't taking his hands off Lexis hips. Yugi was already up and gone as I noticed the blonde's grip tighten on Lexis even more and while everyone was worried about Tea, no one had seen the blond dragging Lexis towards the back door.

'_NO! I got to help her!' _

I flew down the stairs and ran straight for the back door. I lost all control the minute I hit the alley, there was the blonde from the dance floor flinging Lexis against the wall. I saw her head make contact with the wall's surface and I couldn't stop myself. I saw him see me but, I didn't stop and within a second I felt my hand make contact with his cheek, I would have never predicted what happened next. I felt the all too familiar feeling of being inside myself as I fell into darkness and my feeling of being broken evaporated as the feeling of complete terror emerged.

-X-

(OC POV)

There was a strange light and the blond staggered to stand, suddenly there was a menacing laugh.

"Bad move you little fucker, I'm going to break you and then I'm going to take your girlfriend here," the blond spat lunging toward Bakura. Bakura easily moved out of the way grabbed the blonde's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"We'll I guess I should thank you but, you also just pissed me off," Bakura said with a voice that wasn't really his, and then there was a pop and the blond screamed bloody murder. "Now, move along you little fucker," Bakura laughed as the blond clutched his arm and ran out the alley.

Bakura then turned around seeing Lexis still lying unconscious; he walked over to her picking her up off the ground. "Hmm, well Bakura you got yourself a pretty little desert flower… I can see why you're smitten, I can't wait to get to know her," he whispered to no one in particular and then pulled out his cell phone and called Yugi.

"Hello… Bakura where are you, have you seen Lexis?" was what Bakura heard after the third ring, "Yes, I got her were outside, you need to get out here quick," Bakura said sounding normal but mixed with urgency and concern. He hung up and then pulls Lexis up to carry her bridal style, as they reached the end of the alley he caught sight of a gash on her head.

"Tsk, tsk well that just won't do," Bakura said as he licked the gash removing the blood and then moved her hair to hide it. Bakura carried her out of the alley and walked to the front of the club. He saw Yugi and Tea standing anxiously.

"Guys, over here," Bakura yelled. Both quickly raced over to them, "What happened is she ok?" Tea asked quite worried. "I saw the whole confrontation on the dance floor, and well some guy was pulling Lexis out the back door while everyone's attention was elsewhere so I followed. When I got outside he was saying something, but Lexis looked really scared and well I threw a punch and I got him right in the cheek. He let Lexis go and took a swing at me but, hit the dumpster instead. I think he broke his hand and then he ran off. I helped Lexis up and the moment she got on her feet, she fainted. I think she's just shaken by the whole ordeal," Bakura smiled weakly after his lengthy explanation.

"Well, we should probably get her somewhere…Bakura, are you getting tired I can carry her for a bit?" Yugi offered.

"No, I'm fine but, could you help me get her to my back, it would make things easier?" Bakura asked innocently.

"We should probably get out of here, I'm so sorry I even brought you guys here," Tea apologized as Yugi and Bakura got Lexis on to Bakura's back.

"It's quite alright Tea. You didn't know this would happen… But, I think I'm going to take Lexis to my place since it's only few blocks away," Bakura spoke as he took his and Lexis bags from Tea.

"Are you sure Bakura, we could take her home? She is only a few blocks from my house," Yugi asked with complete sincerity.

"No, she should be laying down as soon as possible and I got her phone so I'll just give her parents a call when I get her to my house," Bakura smiled with slight tension in his body.

Yugi and Tea seemed skeptical but, didn't push the topic. "Well, the least we can do is walk with you to your house, and then we can take a cab home," Tea told instead of asked. Bakura nodded as Yugi took back the bags Bakura had to free his hands, and then they headed to Bakura's house.

They walked in silence the whole way, but once they got there Tea held open the door as they entered the house. "Yugi, just put the bags on the counter," Bakura spoke as he headed to his room and set Lexis down on his bed.

Quickly coming back out to see Tea and Yugi standing in the kitchen, once he was close enough Tea handed him Lexis's phone, "I called for you, there was no answer, so I left a message, it was a good idea that we brought her here then," Tea explained with worry in her voice. Bakura nodded looking at the clock seening that it was a little past eight. "I'll call a Taxi for you guys." Bakura told them as he grabbed the phone.

"Thanks Bakura," Yugi finally said as he broke his silence. Bakura twitched but, said nothing till the person on the other line picked up. He told the person his address and his phone number just in case they had issues. Bakura hung up the phone before he answered Yugi, "It's no problem, and the taxi should be here in five minutes…give or take."

Bakura watched as Tea headed towards his room, "Where are you going," Bakura asked with tension easily noticed. They looked at him with confusion, "I figured I could get her comfortable… since I'm a girl and all," Tea explained. Bakura quickly spoke before she could move again, "I took off her shoes and socks, and I tucked her in…what else is there to do?"

Tea nodded as if giving her approval to his actions. Lights hit the house window signaling that the taxi was here. "Well keep checking on her, just in case, and give us a call in the morning alright, Bakura" Tea ordered before she was out and closing the door behind her.

Bakura watch as the two got in the car and left. He quickly shut off most of the lights in the house and then went back to his room. He turned the blinds on his window to let moon light into the room and then proceeded to remove her shoes and socks. "Stupid idiots, always making things difficult for me," Bakura spoke to no one in particular. He then removed her now dirty shirt, leaving Lexis in her pants and tank top. Bakura smiled unnaturally as his eyes caught sight of the glowing ring that was hanging on the wall.

"Ah, my ring you have missed me?" Bakura moved to take it off the wall and place it over his head, "Back were you belong," Bakura continued to talk to himself. He walked back to Lexis's unconscious form. "You will be fine my desert flower… I'll make sure of that," his tone taking a sincere yet, wicked tone as he brushed her bangs aside to show the bloody gash.

Bakura leaned over allowing his hair to become a curtain as he took one of the points and jabbed his finger. He drew blood; he then took his bleeding finger and pressed it into Lexis's gash. He slowly pulled away and walked to the bathroom, returning with two band aids.

He smiled as he noticed the gash already getting smaller.

-X-

End of chapter 3

Yami Bakura: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT…. You just implied that I have taken over Bakura **–glares at me**- you are one clever minks **–smiles evilly-**

Me: Well I have to be to stay ahead of you **–smiles evilly back-** but, thanks for ruining it for everyone

Yami Bakura: I did nothing of the sort women **–grabs my arm pulling he to him-**

Me: **-Pulls out Scissors- **Keep it up and I'll find a way to make that pretty head of yours lose a lot of hair **-make snipping noise-**

Yami Bakura: Oh I have taught you well **–runs away holding his hair protectively-**

Me: Hehe well, thanks for reading hopefully you liked it

P.S Please review I would like to know if you want Lexis to kiss Bakura or Yami Bakura first. Oh and I was playing around with the idea of doing a fanfic of Yugioh, A Knights of Atlantis story with TimaeusXOC as the main couple, what do you think? REVIEW PLZ


End file.
